1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to record feeding apparatus and methods.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art U.S. patents to Martin, No. 2,300,625 and Masterson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,091 relate to apparatus for feeding sheets longitudinally while being guided at a side edge by an edge or side guide. Apparatus of this type generally involve a considerable number of parts, gears or pulleys and a special arrangement of bearings.